Run
by HannahBanana94
Summary: He's a billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist. She's his daughter. The story of Katerina 'Katie' Stark.
1. He'd Be Honoured

**Summary: **_He's a billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist. She's his daughter. The story of Katerina 'Katie' Stark. _

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Ironman, Avengers or anything else featured in this fanfiction, unless otherwise stated. The only thing I own is Katie and Mariya, so far. _

* * *

**one**

_Tony Stark. Visionary, Genius, American Patriot. Even from an early age, the son of legendary weapons developer, Howard Stark, quickly stole the spotlight with his brilliant and unique mind._

Katie watched on from the audience, seated next to Obadiah Stane, as her father was supposed to be presented with an Apogee award tonight. He was supposed to be seated on the other side of her. That seat was empty. She should have known. They were in Las Vegas, of course, he was going to go to a casino. Katie clapped along with the people in attendance tonight, as they played the reel of footage.

_At age four, he built his first circuit board. At age six, his first engine. And, at seventeen, he graduated summa-cum ladde from MIT. Then, the passing of a titan. Howard Stark's lifelong ally, Obadiah Stane, steps in to help fill the gap left by the legendary founder. _

Katie applauded him. Obadiah was pretty much like an uncle to her, as well as Rhodey, who was presenting the award tonight. They had always been around when she was growing up, unlike her mother. She heard conversations over time. Apparently, she her name was Mariya and she was Russian, who was believed to be a spy. She left the country when Katie was little. To early for her to even remember her.

_Until at age twenty-one, the prodigal son returned and is anointed the new CEO of Stark Industries. With the keys to the kingdom, Tony ushers in a new era for his fathers legacy. Creating smarter weapons, advanced robotics, satellite targeting. Today, Tony Stark has changed the face of the weapons industry by insuring freedom and protecting America and her interests around the globe. _

"As liaison to Stark Industries, I've had the unique privilege of serving a real patriot," Rhodey began, taking to the stage to present Katie's, currently absent, father with his award "He is my friend, and he is my great mentor. Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my honor to present this year Apogee award to Mr. Tony Stark."

Everyone clapped, awaiting Tony to take to the stage. Obadiah shook his head as the spotlight hit the table both him and Katie were seated at. Katie sighed heavily before standing up. This wasn't the first time she had to accept an award on his behalf, when he failed to turn up. Katie put on her dazzling smile, as she climbed up the steps to the stage. Rhodey extended his hand, as it wasn't easy in heels, to help her. She shook his hand and gave him a quick hug, before he handed her the crystal award statuette.

"Thank you, Colonel," Katie began, setting the statuette gracefully down onto the podium before her. She took a deep breath, as she stared at the audience "I am here to..._accept _this award on my fathers behalf tonight. I am sure he would be deeply honored to be receiving this prestigious award tonight. Thank you all very much and I'm sorry he couldn't make it, he was, ugh..._otherwise engaged_."

* * *

Katie had tracked down her father in the casino of Caesar's Palace. He was playing Craps, surrounded by people, but with two make-up caked women on either side of him. Happy was not far behind him. That was was her first indication where he was. She pushed her way through the crowd, statuette in one hand, her white clutch bag in the other. Her bag matched her dress, which was a cute, white, lacy number, with a skater skirt and a puffy underskirt. Katie tapped Happy on his shoulder with the bag, to move in beside her father. He had turned to the other woman just in time to see the eighteen year old's blazing brown eyes beside him.

"Oh, this isn't good," He stated.

"You are unbelievable," Katie began "Not even turning up to get an award that _Rhodey_ was presenting you with," Katie hit the statuette gently against his burgundy shirt.

"Rhodey's here," Tony said, not paying attention to the rest of the sentence "Tell him I said 'hey'," he took the award in his hands "Oh, is this it?"

"Yes, it is, bu-" Katie said, about to rant on further, but was given the award back. Katie was a lot more rational than her father. She did inherit a lot of his characteristics and skills, however "Dad?"

"I have like twenty of them at home, you should know that," Tony said, reaching back down and assembling his chips. Katie rolled her eyes. He picked up the dice and held them to the dark haired, plastic-surgery goddess beside him "Give me a ten," She blew into the dice, trying to act sexy. Katie scoffed and rolled her eyes again "How many times have I told you, if you keep rolling your eyes they will fall out-"

"Just roll them already," Katie said, hitting against his hand, sending the dice rolling across the board. They landed on the snake eyes. Tony shrugged it off.

"Worse things have happened," Tony said "Call me up."

Katie followed her father, along with his security personnel out of the casino and through the lobby of the Caesar's Palace. They reached his car when they were approached by a journalist.

"Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark, wait," The blonde said, being stopped by the security guards "Christine Everharte, Vanity Fair magazine. Can I ask you a couple of questions?"

"She's cute," Katie heard Happy whisper to her dad. For, what she felt like the twentieth time tonight, she rolled her eyes. Tony turned to face the journalist.

"Okay, go," Tony said, taking a few steps towards her.

"Dad," Katie said, but it fell upon deaf ears.

"You have been called the Da Vinci of our time, what do you say to that?"

"Absolutely ridiculous, I don't paint." Katie crossed her arms over her chest and pouted her lips.

"And what do you say to your other nickname? The merchant of death?"

"That's not bad. Let me guess, Berkeley?"

"Brown, actually," She corrected him.

"Well, Miss Brown. It's an imperfect world, but it's the only one we've got. I guarantee you, the day weapons are no longer needed to keep the peace, I'll start making brick and beans for baby hospitals."

"You rehearse that much?"

"Every night in the mirror before bed time," Tony stated.

"I'm sure."

"I can show you first hand, if you like?"

"All I want is a serious answer?" Christine asked.

"Okay, here's serious," Tony started "My old man had a philosophy, peace means having a bigger stick than the other guy."

"That's a great line from the guy selling the sticks."

"My father helped defeat the Nazi's. He worked on the Manhattan project," Tony spoke "A lot of people, including your professors at Brown, would call that being a hero."

"And a lot of people would also call that war profiteering," Christine said, bitterly.

"Tell me, do you plan to report the millions we've saved by advancing medical technology or kept from starvation with out tele-crops?" Tony asked, taking off his glasses "All of those breakthroughs. Military funding, honey."

"Whoa, ever loose an hours sleep you whole life?"

"I'm prepared to loose a few with you," Katie cringed.

"Okay, I'm going to go now," Katie said "Don't loose too many, because Rhodey told me to remind you that you're leaving tomorrow at ten am. He'll meet you at the airstrip."

Katie tried to block out what she just heard as she walked away to Valet, so she could collect her car. Of course, she was used to meeting the many women every morning, but, still. It's your Dad.


	2. The Egotistic Heiress of Malibu

**Summary: **_He's a billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist. She's his daughter. The story of Katerina 'Katie' Stark. _

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Ironman, Avengers or anything else featured in this fanfiction, unless otherwise stated. The only thing I own is Katie and Mariya, so far. _

* * *

**two**

"Tony?" Christine asked as the walked through the Stark house in the early hours of the next morning "Hey Tony?"

"Morning," Katie said. She was seated up at the raised Grand Piano. She didn't catch Christine's eye until she spoke. Christine jumped and turned to face the teenage college graduate. She was resting one elbow on the cover for the piano keys. Her white and navy blue t-shirt clung to her flat stomach and moderate sized chest. Her yoga-toned thighs were on display in a pair of denim shorts. An unusual fashion statement for California, Katie wore knee-high grey socks and a pair of black boots that were about an inch and a half short of the hem of the socks. She had been living in Cambridge, Massachusetts until her graduation earlier this year. She grew accustomed to the north-east coast mild weather than south-west sunny climate "Isn't it a nice day outside?"

"Why isn't it Katerina Stark?" Christine asked, crossing her arms over her body.

"Please, call me Katie," She spoke, standing up and stepping down the ledges to be level with the journalist. Katie was well above average height, but wouldn't be what you'd call tall. She would be about an inch short of it "Katerina is far too proper."

"The famous Stark fortune heir_ess_," Christine stated.

"And it's yet another journalist who ended up in my fathers bed while trying to get a story," Katie said, spreading her lips into a large, sarcastic smile.

"I've heard about you," Christine said.

"A lot of people have heard of me," Katie said, standing in her place as Christine took bare-footed steps around the heiress.

"Yes, you're 'The Egotistic Heiress of Malibu', am I correct?" Christine asked.

"There should be a genius in there somewhere," Katie added in. Her IQ was 164, you know.

"That is what the tabloid's call you, right?" The journalist asked again.

"People can be mistaken. Judging on a first impression get's you nowhere," Katie said.

"Well, from what I've seen so far," Christine said, stopping in front of her again "I think they're wrong."

"Really?" Katie asked "Why is that?"

"I mean, it's easy to judge someone on first impressions right?" Christine asked, rhetorically "People see the little girl with a big brain and bank account. I see differently."

"Do you now?"

"Yes, I see the girl who acts out," Christine stated, taking Katie aback "Daddy working 24/7, Mommy abandoning you from an early age. I mean, who wouldn't act out?"

"You're so right," Katie replied, her voice full of sarcasm "I mean, of course I must be a wild child, when I attended Harvard University and don't act like you're average Paris Hilton or Nicole Richie."

"I'm not talking about going out and doing drugs. That's so 2006," Christine said "I mean, the attitude and behavioral issues." Katie began laughing "Why are you laughing?"

"Because 1. I think everyone know's where I get my '_attitude and behavioral issues_' from. There is no doubt about that," Katie began "2. You act like a college graduate when I know from the little crows feet just there, that you are nearing you thirties and 3. You are trying to intimidate me while walking out of my father's bedroom in nothing but your underwear and his shirt. I should count myself lucky though. You're wearing underwear. This would have been an extremely awkward conversation, otherwise."

"You think you're so smart,"

"Correction, I am so smart," Katie stated "Remember, third generation Stark genius. You obviously haven't done you're homework. What kind of journalist do you call yourself? How you work for Vanity Fair, I'll never know?"

"_Miss_ _Stark, are we intimidating the guests again?_" JARVIS asked. The booming voice of the computer system gave Christine a slight fright while Katie was used to it, having grown up with the automated machine. _  
_

"Of course not, Jar," Katie said, going from her standing position with her hands on her hips, to sitting down on the comfortable beige sofa in front of the paneled windows "That is JARVIS by the way. He runs the house. He also has an exceptionally good sense of humor, for a computer."

"_Very funny, Miss Stark,_" JARVIS replied "_And now, Ms. Potts asked me to inform you she's on her way up the driveway and to do not get into much trouble with the...**guest**._"

"I told you he had a sense of humor," Katie said, giggling slightly. She died it down when she heard the front door open and close "That will be Pepper. She'll have you're clothes."

"Katie, you're up," Pepper said, entering the room, almost on queue. She turned and smile politely at Christine "And Ms. Everharte. I have you're clothes. They've been dry cleaned and pressed."

"Told you," Katie said, leaning back on her elbows.

"You must be the famous Pepper Potts," Christine said, walking towards Pepper.

"Indeed, I am,"

"After all these years, Tony still has you picking up the dry cleaning," Christine said, taking her clothes and hanging them over her shoulder.

"Don't worry Pepper, she's been at this all morning," Katie said. Of course, she knew Pepper knew how to handle herself. She had been working for Tony for fifteen years, after all.

"I do anything and everything that Mr. Stark and Katie requires," Pepper said, giving a small glance to Katie on the sofa "Including occasionally, taking out the trash. Will that be all, because there is a car waiting outside to take you anywhere you need to go?" Christine gave a cold glance to both Pepper and Katie before walking on, in the direction that Pepper just came from. Katie rose from her seat and gave Pepper a high five, while biting her lip happily.

Pepper turned quickly to face Katie.

"Where is your father?" She asked.


End file.
